Sphere (film)
|producer= |writer=Blair Rainsford |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography= |editor= |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release=May 3, 2019 |time=97 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$99 million |gross=$198.4 million |preceded= |followed= }} Sphere is a 2019 American computer-animated musical comedy film directed by Denis Villeneuve, the first computer-animated feature to be directed by Denis Villeneuve, Chris Renaud and Patty Jenkins and written by Blair Rainsford, from a story by David Soren, Amy Pascal and Steve Martino, and follows a group of them as they try to find embracing from the real world despite their flaws. The film stars the voices of Kelly Clarkson, Elizabeth Banks, Louis C.K., Jane Lynch, Keegan-Michael Key, Jason Sudeikis, Jamie Chung, Seth MacFarlane and Ed Helms and Will Smith. The film titlw was theatrically released in the United States on May 3, 2019, by Warner Bros. Pictures and produced by Movie Land Animation Studios, Scott Free Productions, Brownstone Productions, Parkes + MacDonald Productions and Overbrook Entertainment. Plot Cast * Kelly Clarkson as Kasia, a female sphere circled chibi human. * Elizabeth Banks as Natalie * Louis C.K. as Joseph * Jane Lynch as Jessica * Keegan-Michael Key as Robert * Jason Sudeikis as Larry * Jamie Chung as Addison * Seth MacFarlane as Louis * Ed Helms as Kevin * Will Smith as David Production In May 2011, it was announced that Pixar had acquired the rights to Sphere to make an animated feature film. Darla K. Anderson is set to produced and Steven Spielberg is set to direct, with a screenplay from Steven Spielberg and Angus MacLane. Andrew Stanton, Amy Pascal, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller were set to executive produce and Randy Newman and Dominic Lewis were set to compose. Four years later, in 2015, Variety magazine reported that an animated film would be the first project produced by Movie Land Animation Studios' new "family and animation" division. On March 28, 2017, Denis Villeneuve, Chris Renaud and Patty Jenkins signed on to direct the film, with a release date set for May 31, 2019. Animation is being provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services. Filming Principal photography was begun on April 30, 2017. It was set in a fictional populated places. Animation The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. Music The musical score is composed by Henry Jackman while songs are written by Henry Jackman, Cinco Paul, Ken Daurio, Michael Trewartha and Kyle Trewartha. The film's soundtrack was released by WaterTower Music. Release The film title was theatrically released on May 3, 2019 in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters by Warner Bros. Pictures. Sphere was initially scheduled to be released on May 31, 2019, but was later moved up a week to May 3, in order to avoid competition with Godzilla: King of the Monsters. The studio spent around $40 million on promotions and advertisements for the film. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on November 17, 2018 and was shown before Ralph Breaks the Internet * The first trailer was released on February 4, 2019 and was shown before The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part and How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * The final trailer was released on March 24, 2019 and was shown before Shazam, Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure and Missing Link Reception Box office As of May 5, 2019, Sphere has grossed $198.4 million against the $99 million budget in the United States, Canada and Ireland. In the United States, Canada and Mexico, Sphere was released alongside UglyDolls, The Intruder and Long Shot, and is projected to gross $12–14 million from 3,600 theaters in its opening weekend. The film made $2.5 million on its first day, including $300,000 from Thursday night previews. Critical response The film holds an approval rating of 89% based on 74 reviews, and an average rating of 5.95/10 on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes. Metacritic assigned the film a weighted average score of 88 out of 100, based on 67 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it 4 out of 5 stars and a 70% "definite recommend". References External links Coming soon! Category:2019 films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s American animated films Category:American films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American 3D films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Scott Free Productions films Category:Overbrook Entertainment films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films directed by Denis Villeneuve Category:Films directed by Chris Renaud Category:Films directed by Patty Jenkins Category:Screenplays by John Lasseter Category:Screenplays by Nicholas Stoller Category:Screenplays by Chris Sanders Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films set in fictional populated places Category:Films about revenge Category:Animated films about revenge Category:Films about chibis